End of the road
by JapAnime
Summary: Sora reflects on her life during her last hour of life. (Taiora, it has a sad ending)


  
  
End of the road  
  
Well people always say this time will come no matter what. But I'm not scared. Not of dying, but to not exist. As I look back at my life when I was a kid or even in college, I feel no regrets. Especially about love. I remember as if it was yesterday...  
  
Flashback  
  
Sora looked around her in her new classroom. This was the thrid school she switched due to her fathers job. She was in eight grade. Everyone totally ignored her in the new school. Not only was her day starting out horrible but she embarrassed herself in front of her first class.  
  
Sora's first class was science she had entered the class and two girls in the back were calling out to some guy in the front. Sora took her seat in the first row. Than the same girls came up and pushed her off.  
  
"This is my seat, go sit in the back, tomboy!" Mel hissed. It didn't take long for Sora to figure out that she took a seat next to the guy that she was flirting with. And according to some of the girls around school. She doesn't like anyone else messing with her crush.  
  
As Sora walked down the hall to lunch someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned to see the same guy that was next to her in science.  
  
"Hey, I'm Tai. Sorry about before Mel has this thing for me. I hope your first day isn't so bad"  
  
"I'm Sora, and it is. And if you care about her you won't let her near me, because next time I'm pounding her in!" Sora stormed off but he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled so she was facing him.  
  
"I'm sorry okay? I don't care about her either. You could pound her in and I could care less. I just want to be friends"  
  
"I don't need friends like you. I know your type. The popular snotty ones" Sora pulled away and walked to lunch but stopped as she looked down two halls. She did not know where the lunch room was.  
  
"A little lost?" Tai asked.  
  
"Are you following me?" Sora asked a bit irritated. "I don't need help, not from you!"  
  
A few months later did she knew that Tai turned out to be her best friend. The spent all day together and at night they talked on the phone. Sora was unlike other girls. She liked playing soccer, getting dirty, and was pretty much a tomboy.   
  
But as High school came she became more a lady and less of a tomboy. She made some new friends and quit soccer and took up tennis. But still Tai and Sora always stayed at each others side.   
  
As Valentines day rolled along she realized how lonely she was and that she had a crush on Tai, but felt ashamed to like her own best friend. He would never think of her more than just a friend and it broke her heart even more.  
  
On the day of love her mom got sick and Sora had to run the flower shop. Her mind soon filled with thoughts of Tai that she didn't hear a customer come in. Sora sat behind the register on the stool and tears begin to form. She realized she loved Tai ever since she met him. She loved everything about him. His hair, goggles, the silly grin. But he would never love her. He was perfect, popular and all the girls are in love with him.   
  
Sora was nothing compared to the girls. She wasn't pretty, popular, or had nice clothes. She felt ugly.   
  
"Who would love someone like me?" Sora said as she begin to cry.  
  
"I would" a voice said from the other side of the counter. Sora looked up and saw Tai.  
  
Tai watched her tear streaked face and felt his heart break. It was so sad to see the girl he loved cry and to think no one loved this angel from heaven.  
  
"What?" Sora asked confused.  
  
Tai leaned closer to her face "You asked who could love a girl like you, I would" Tai tilted her head and kissed her. He thought Sora would push him away and slap him but she only returned the kiss.  
  
Years later they had a family and two kids. They lived happily in a two story house. But time went on and they grew old and their children were adults and had children of their own. They had become weak and fragile but still the love they had burned strong. Then on night a nightmare came true.   
  
Sora walked to the bedroom she shared with Tai. They kissed goodnight and fell asleep. As morning came Tai couldn't breathe Sora cried and held him close to her. He died in her arms that morning. Sora felt as though part of her died that morning too.  
  
Within a month she became weak. She refused to eat, go outside, or see the doctor. She just wanted to be with Tai.  
  
End of flashback  
  
And now it's my turn to die. I no longer fear death but anticipate it. I know that Tai is waiting for me at the end of the road like he always have. And I will come into his waiting arms and be together for eternity. Although I wish I could've done something more in life. I still never regret anything about love. He was my first and Only.  
  
Tai my breathe is becoming shorter, my heart is slowing down, my eye lids are becoming heavier. I think I'm leaving now. Oh I wish you were here to hold me like I was there to hold you. I think the blood just stopped rushing through my veins. My time is up and I can feel it.  
Tai I miss you, but my wait is now short. This is the end of the road. There's no more miles left to go. My tires are worn out and my engine is dying. I love you Tai Kamiya.  
  
  
  
Please reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
